


Professor Lycan

by tytheace



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Age gap? I guess, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Flirting, Gaaron - Freeform, Garroth wants to fuck Aaron, Glasses Make Garroth Hotter, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tattoos make everything hotter, don’t flirt with your teacher, idk how college works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: Professor Aaron Lycan. He was young, smart, hot.. Everything you could ask for, and more. And he happened to be the dream of Garroth Ro’meave, a student of his.





	Professor Lycan

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so badly written but I had the idea of Aaron being a badass, hot college professor and Garroth being a student that really had a crush on him. May make a part two to his, because I got an idea for a continuation when editing this.

Garroth tapped his pen against his textbook, sighing quietly to himself as he stared ahead of him. His glasses rested on his nose, which actually made him able to read. He hated that he needed reading glasses, but as his friends said, ‘they make him cuter.’ Whatever, he was cute enough already. “Garroth?” He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw his professor standing in front of him, tilting his head to the side a bit. “Huh?” Garroth blinked and Aaron smiled softly, saying it was his turn to read. Shit. “Right, sorry..” He said before he began to read out his passage, avoiding eye contact with him. It was a small class, so they read aloud like this often. It was super hard to stay focused, especially with this professor. 

Aaron Lycan was his college professor. He was young for a professor, and also happened to be very handsome. Literally everyone knew this. Even though he was hot, he wasn’t one of those dumb professors. He was smart, and would definitely not let anyone off the hook. Which, Garroth found unfair. You can’t be hot AND smart! That’s bullshit, just pick one. Clearly Garroth picked being hot over smart. Aaron was also very sweet and understanding, but not a pushover. Basically; he’s perfect in terms of professors. And let’s be real, he’s perfect in general. Garroth’s friends insisted he was crushing on Aaron, to which he had denied. I mean, why would he like his professor? Sure, he was literally perfect, had muscles that showed through his tight dress shirts, had a nice, sexy voice.. Shit, maybe he was crushing. Garroth finished reading his passage and Aaron gave him a warm smile, which made Garroth’s heart flutter. How the hell could he do that, make Garroth so flushed so easily? Garroth quickly looked down as Aaron kept reading, and Garroth noticed he talked a bit more happier. Or, maybe he’s imagining it. Is Aaron aware he may or may not have a crush on him? No, right? This is Garroth now just fantasizing. If he did, he wouldn’t address it because he’s his teacher. A teacher student relationship is taboo.. which makes it kinda hot. Ugh, it sounds like the plot of a bad porn Garroth had seen like five times. Gross. He bit the end of his pen as a smile crept over his lips, his cheeks turning red as these dumb thoughts filled his mind.

The rest of the day was not going well. After Garroth not paying attention in Aaron’s class, he he had to go to his tutoring lessons, which ran longer than he thought. Which meant he missed his bus home. Oh, and he came outside to pouring rain. Fantastic! “Ugh..” Garroth groaned as rain hit his glasses, his hair starting to lay flat down on his head. Times like this made him dream of having a dorm, but nooo.. He had to be cool and rent an apartment. Because ‘he was rich’, as his friends said. He actually rents it with his best friend, Laurance, although Garroth mostly covers the rent and Laurance covers the food. “Ugh..” He shivered as it poured down on him, starting to walk through the parking lot. He wished he had a car right now, especially when he was shivering in the pouring rain. Laurance was at work, so he couldn’t call him for a ride. “Garroth?” He froze as an all too familiar voice spoke out, and he turned around to see his professor staring at him from next to his motorcycle. Oh yeah, did he mention his super hot professor rode a MOTORCYCLE?! When it was found out that he rode a motorcycle, a lot of people found it even more hot. Garroth included. “H-Hello sir!” Garroth stammered out and cringed at himself for not only stuttering, but calling him ‘sir.’ Most professors prefer their first names, but some insist they needed to be address as such. Aaron was quite the opposite, he said it made him feel older. Aaron approached him with his helmet under his arm, his wet hair sticking down onto his face. “Are you going to catch a ride with a friend?” He asked Garroth, who sighed and pushed back his wet hair with a hand. “No.. I, uh.. missed my bus. It’s a twenty or so minute walk home, so it’s not an issue.” He said in a mumbling tone.

“Walking in the rain?” Aaron asked and he bit his lip a bit, which had a frown on it. “I could, uh.. give you a quick ride home?” Aaron suggested as he glanced at Garroth, whose face turned red. “U-Um, is that allowed?” Garroth quickly asked, grimacing as Aaron gave him a strange look. Garroth, this is not a porn. Stop thinking like this, he’s just being friendly, not friendly. “Yeah? I’m allowed to interact with my students outside of work.” Aaron smiled at Garroth, who blushed and quickly nodded. “R-Right, sorry.” Garroth apologized and then thanked Aaron for the offer. “If it’s not too much trouble.. I-I’d be grateful.” Garroth added with a sheepish smile, which made Aaron motion towards his bike. “Come on.” He said as he moved towards it, Garroth quickly following. Aaron opened up his side car and grabbed Garroths bag and stuff, putting them in a dry location. Aaron then handed Garroth his helmet, telling him to wear it. “But you need a helmet..” Garroth said slowly and Aaron laughed, saying his safety was more important. “What, are gonna rat me out for breaking the law?” Aaron asked him in a teasing tone, a smirk over his lips. Garroth froze up and quickly put on the helmet, his face burning. Aaron simply chuckled and got on his bike, telling Garroth to get on the back. Garroth listened to him and moved on the back of the bike, his face heating up more when he realized he would have to hold onto Aaron. Well, he didn’t have to, but he kinda wanted to. “Address?” Aaron asked him and Garroth quickly answered, Aaron nodding his head. Garroth’s hands shook slightly as Aaron started the bike, backing out of his space. Garroth slowly moved his hands to simply grip Aaron’s hips, glad the helmet was covering his very red face. 

Aaron turned the bike to the left and rode it out of the parking lot, being silent as he drove. Garroth tightened his grasp on Aaron’s jacket, this being his first time on this type of vehicle. Aaron got to Garroth’s place quite fast, taking back roads so he wasn’t caught without a helmet. He didn’t want a ticket, Garroth assumed. They got there faster than Garroth had actually thought they would, Aaron pulling into the dry parking garage. He pulled into an empty parking spot and turned off his bike, stepping off of it. Garroth followed suite and took off the helmet, noticing how wet Aaron now was from the ride. “T-Thanks..” Garroth said as he handed him back his helmet, Aaron just smiling at him. “It’s no problem, really.” There was a silence between them, and suddenly a burst of confidence overtook Garroth. “Um, want to come inside to dry off?” Garroth quickly asked as Aaron was grabbing Garroth’s items from the side car. “Inside?” Aaron asked as he looked at him, a smile moving over his lips. 

“I’dlove to.” Aaron replied faster then Garroth could process what he had just asked, a squeak falling from his lips. Ugh, smooth. “G-Great! Follow me!” He nervously said as he moved over to the elevator that went up into the apartments. Aaron didn’t hesitate in following after Garroth, but not before putting his helmet away in the side car. Garroth pressed the button for his floor after Aaron had gotten into the elevator with him, the door shutting as silence filled the air between them both. Since Laurance was at work, it would be the two of them alone in the apartment. Don’t freak out, Garroth. Just because Garroth, a twenty two year old college student, and his very hot, unknown aged but over twenty five, professor will be alone together.. doesn’t mean anything. Even though he may wish something would happen.

The doors opened and he quickly moved out, heading over to his front door. Aaron followed him and pushed his wet hair back, commenting on how it was really pouring out there. “Y-Yeah..” Garroth nervously said as he fiddled with his keys before he managed to open his front door. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He glanced back at Aaron before he entered, his heart pounding in his chest. “Nice place.” Aaron commented as he stepped in, starting to take off his shoes. “Thanks, I rent it with a friend..” Garroth looked at him. “He’s at work right now.” He added and quickly looked back away, placing his books and shit on a table. Why did he have to mention that? God, Garroth.. “Cool, so we’re alone?” Aaron asked as he walked more in, which made Garroth quickly nod. “Yeah! Um.. Want something to drink?” Garroth nervously asked and Aaron smiled, asking what he had. “Oh, um.. I think we have peach juice, ice tea.. and beer. A-As well as water, of course..” Aaron paused for a moment and chuckled, saying he’d take a beer if Garroth was offering. “I don’t have classes to teach tomorrow, so.” He said as he sat on the couch, which made Garroth quickly nod and move into the kitchen. He zoomed over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing two cans of beer from the top shelf. He shut the fridge door with his hip and moved back out, Aaron meeting his gaze as he entered. “Oo, good brand choice.” Aaron commented as Garroth handed him the can.

“H-Heh, yeah.. It’s my favourite.” Garroth said as he awkwardly stood there, Aaron looking up at him. “Are you going to change?” Aaron asked with raised eyebrows and Garroth glanced down at his soaking wet clothes. “Oh! Yeah..” He placed down his beer can. “Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Garroth casually added as he stood back up, reality hitting him after he did so. Did he just ask Aaron fucking Lycan, his professor, if he wanted to wear HIS clothes?! His clothes.. Garroth frequently wore fucking Hawaii shirts and other awful clothing choices. “Hm, sure.” Aaron said as he opened his can, taking a quick drink. “If i stay long enough for my clothes to be cleaned, then I won’t have to take yours home.” Aaron said with a smile and Garroth’s mouth was agape slightly, but he just nodded. “Yeah! For sure!” He shyly said as he motioned Aaron to follow him to his room, which he did after placing his can down. Great, now his professor would be INSIDE his room. Jesus Christ, the porno Garroth dreamed of may become a reality if he keeps this shit up. 

Embarrassment and self doubt filled Garroth as they entered his room, which had a blue and yellow theme. He had some embarrassing figurines, posters, and plushies around his room, which was just great! Garroth moved over to his closet and opened the door, trying to figure out what would fit Aaron. Garroth was taller than Aaron by a bit, and overall they had similar body types. Well, Aaron seemed to have more arm muscle then he did, which Garroth quite liked. So, maybe something more loose fitting for a shirt. Garroth grabbed a black and white flannel from a hanger, knowing this one was usually loose on the arms. He then spied some grey sweatpants that would perfectly work. Sure, the outfit may be ugly and it’s totally not Aaron’s style, but it would be good for now. Aaron seemed to only wear.. cool clothes. Ugh. so descriptive, Garroth. But it was true.. Aaron was just cool. 

“Hey, this is all I have for you.. Hope it’s good enough.” Garroth said as he walked out, freezing as he saw Aaron staring at a figurine on his desk. There on his desk, was his favourite figurine; It was of Tuxedo Mask, aka Mamoru Chiba, from Sailor Moon. It was him with his white, gloved hand extended out for the viewer, it was very cheesy. Also, next to it was a figurine of Sailor Moon and him embracing each other. Garroth’s face turned bright red and he darted over, telling Aaron not to look at that. Aaron looked at Garroth, a wide grin being plastered over his face, which just.. fuck. “Big fan of Sailor Moon, hm?” He asked with a joyful look on his face, and Garroth kinda wished he could die right now. “It was my childhood show! I really liked Tuxedo Mask, okay!” Garroth stammered and Aaron couldn’t help but laugh, asking if Garroth found any of the girls to be attractive in the show. “I-I guess I liked some of them, but he was always my favourite..” Garroth mumbled and Aaron chuckled, grabbing the clothes from Garroth’s hands. “I’ll change in the bathroom.” He gave Garroth a look before he walked out of the room, Garroth’s heart pounding as aaron shut the door. 

“Fuck.” Garroth whispered when Aaron was far enough away to not hear his gay, panicked voice. He quickly went into his closet and grabbed some sweatpants and a hoodie, not caring how he looked. He pulled off his wet clothes and changed into dry boxers, before putting on his new clothes. He shoved his wet clothes into his basket and walked out of his room, seeing Aaron already in the lounge area. “My clothes are on the bathroom counter!” Aaron called over and Garroth smiled a bit, calling back to him. “I’ll put your clothes in the wash!” Garroth jogged over to the bathroom, opening the doors to grab the pile of wet clothes on the counter.

After grabbing them, he moved over to where his washing machine was, opening it and chucking in Aaron’s clothes. Garroth quickly set it all up and started the wash, smiling as it began to fill up. It usually takes an hour and a half to do both washing and drying, so Aaron would be here for about that long. Garroth turned back towards the lounge, becoming nervous at the fat Aaron would be here for so long. He took a deep breath before walking over to meet him, Aaron looking up to meet his gaze. “Well? How do I look?” Aaron asked innocently, but Garroth’s mind was running wild. Aaron had left the last two top buttons undone on the flannel, so it showed off his chest a little. As well as the grey sweatpants.. he looked extremely hot. “Y-You look nice!” Garroth blurted out as he moved over to grab his beer, knowing he’d need it. He sat down on the couch next to Aaron as he took a long swig from his beer, his cheeks still being red. “I could be here for quite a while, so.. What should we talk about?” Aaron asked with a smile and Garroth just stared at him. Oh geez, Aaron! I wonder.. Could we talk about how fucking hot you are in his clothes? “Anything you want..” Garroth mumbled into his drink, knowing this would be a long afternoon.

An hour or so later, Garroth had lost track, he had about three beers down. Honestly, he was feeling them and starting to get a bit drunk. Aaron had more then him, but Garroth’s drunk self could not remember how many. Maybe about twenty minutes into Aaron being here, Garroth suggested they play a ‘twenty one questions’ like game, which made Aaron laugh about how he hadn’t played that since he was in college. However, he still agreed to play as long as it ‘stayed PG,’ which made Garroth regret suggesting it. “Do you.. want any tattoos?” Garroth asked Aaron, who grinned a bit. “I already have one, but I’d love more.” He answered and Garroth raised his eyebrows, asking if he could see his tattoo. “Sure.” Aaron simply said as he sat up properly, starting to unbutton his flannel. Garroth blushed as Aaron pulled down the flannel, turning his back to Garroth. On his back, was a full length dragon. It was small, but it’s tail spread down Aaron’s spine. 

It looked badass. Aaron waited a few moments before he turned back around, starting to put the flannel back on. “What do you think?” He excitedly asked Garroth, who just stared at him. It was probably the alcohol, but something in Garroth decided to speak his honest opinion right now. “How the fuck are you so hot?” Garroth asked in a muttered tone and Aaron froze in place, his buttons not being done up as his hands stopped moving. “I mean, fuck.. You’re already so hot, it’s not like a tattoo makes you LESS hot! Ugh!” Garroth groaned as he fell back onto the couch, throwing his hands over his face.

“Good looks? Hot. Super smart? Hot. Motorcycle? Hot. Fucking.. A tattoo of a dragon on your back? Fuck me, Aaron! How!” Garroth groaned into his hands as his vision was filled with the darkness his hands provided, not getting a response out of Aaron. Realization hit Garroth as he cursed under his breath, his urge to die from embarrassment rising. “Sorry.. Fuck, I’m drunk..” He quietly said out as he slowly moved his hands from his face, opening his eyes. He let out a squeak as Aaron was much closer to him, which made Garroth quickly sit up. “Sorry for calling me hot?” Aaron asked with a stupid little grin, and Garroth quickly nodded. “Students aren’t suppose to call their teachers, ‘hot.’ you know..” Garroth said shyly as Aaron moved closer to him, Garroth’s heart racing. He knew Aaron was drunk, so this had to just be the alcohol talking. “I don’t think a teacher is suppose to get drunk and wear their students clothes either..” Aaron said as he leaned closer, which made Garroth hold his breath. “Y-Yeah..” Garroth gulped as his face flushed, Aaron just staring at his lips. “But I don’t care,” Aaron moved his hand to his face. “It’s fun.” With that, he leaned in and placed his lips onto Garroth’s.


End file.
